1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display may include a plurality of organic light emitting diodes and may be formed of a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Each organic light emitting diode may emit light by energy which may be generated when an electron and a hole are coupled to each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton and the exciton is changed from an excited state into a base state.